Viper
Viper was a female SandWing, once a false dragonet of destiny, and the intended replacement for Sunny. Her unnamed parents and "uncle or something" as described by Sunny, were members of the Talons of Peace. She was chosen only because of her "convenience". She despised the NightWings, especially Morrowseer, and wished she could return home to her family at the Talons of Peace camp. She was the only false dragonet who died at the Night Kingdom while "battling" Starflight and the false dragonets during Morrowseer's "training". Starflight accidentally shoved her off the edge of a cliff into a river of lava, but her tail almost fatally wounded Flame in the process. Fatespeaker and Starflight made a feeble attempt to save her, by trying to get Ochre to retrieve her from the lava, but Ochre either didn't have fire-proof scales, didn't know he had them, or simply didn't care, and didn't even try to rescue Viper. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue, Viper is fighting with her fellow false dragonets. Ochre, the MudWing, trips over her, and she bites his tail. Squid says that she, Ochre, and Flame are bullies. In the epilogue, they fly across the ocean with Morrowseer to the Night Kingdom and are placed in a cave. She tells Ochre that he smells bad, and gets mad at Fatespeaker when she claims to be having a vision of the future. The Dark Secret Viper was introduced to Starflight, along with the rest of the false dragonets. She seems to like the idea of replacing Fatespeaker with Starflight, but still tries to kill him on Morrowseer's orders. She sticks with Squid during the chase, and both of them are chased back to their cave by four NightWing guards. As Flame and Ochre are in the dungeon, she and Squid have to spend the night in the NightWing Dormitory. The NightWing dragonets annoy her, and she threatens them with her tail before sulking in a corner. The next day, Morrowseer takes them to a remote SkyWing outpost and orders them to convince the SkyWing soldiers inside to switch their allegiance from Burn to Blister. It was a failure, and they had to be rescued by NightWing soldiers. The soldiers then burned the outpost, killing the SkyWing soldiers in it. Later, she told Morrowseer that she never wanted to do that again. She is eager to jump into the practice fight with Fatespeaker. Viper blames Fatespeaker for her being taken to the NightWing island and nearly killed her before Starflight ran into her. She lost her balance, then her tail sliced into Flame's face, leaving him scarred, and she toppled into a river of lava by accident. Starflight had tried to get Ochre, the false MudWing dragonet to use his fire scales. Starflight then discovered that Morrowseer had been 'tinkering' with fate. When Viper didn't reappear above the surface, Fatespeaker wept by the river of lava for her lost "friend." The Brightest Night Sunny and Tsunami tell the Talons of Peace of Viper's death, including a SandWing who is hinted to be her uncle or another relative as he asks about her but doesn't seem totally torn or upset when Sunny says that she is dead. In the epilogue, Fatespeaker said that Viper was one of the dragons they cared about who had not survived. Personality Similar to all the other false dragonets, she was annoyed by Fatespeaker's imprecise predictions and found amusement in bullying Squid. She seemed to take pleasure in abusing Fatespeaker, nearly to the point of killing the NightWing and despised the NightWings for taking her away from her family. She acted aggressive to anyone she met, and usually kept to herself, but if anyone came too close, she'd threaten them with her tail to scare them away. In ''The Dark Secret, Starflight thought that Viper seemed like the exact opposite of Sunny. Quotes "Send me in, too! I want a chance to bite her! I can definitely kill her, just give me a chance!" - To Morrowseer, requesting to fight Fatespeaker. "This is your fault! I could be back at camp with my parents if it weren't for your stupid tribe!" -To Fatespeaker, about to kill her. "''Next time? I'm not stupid enough to go through that again."'' ''"Fancy talk. Now let's see you actually do it." '' ''"Wow, dragons actually call us that? Lame. I hereby forbid anyone to use that phrase again." ''-To the SkyWing group, when they called Starflight and the FD 'The dragonets of destiny' Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg Typical SandWing.jpg|A typical SandWing Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publications|link=SandWings VSViper copy.png|Viper attacking Fatespeaker, art by Hawky The False Dragonets.jpg|Viper is bottom rightmost False dragonets.png|Viper is in the Upper Middle Viper (QueenClam).png|Viper by QueenClam MyFavorites-0.jpg VIPER SAVE ME.png SandWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend Sandwingcolored.png|SandWing line art by Joy Ang colored by Heron Squabblingdragonets.jpg Undescribedsandwing1.png Thedeathofviper.png|By Heron Viper2byAlaska.jpeg|By Alaska Fliper by resa.png|By Resa the Stormtrooper Viper Ref.png|Viper Ref- QueenClam Randomsandwing.png|A random SandWing, by Passion7 bush-viper-snake.jpg.cf.jpg|A viper SandWing3.jpg 1475456118110_by_sunnydragonrulz-dajt2fp.png|Viper's demise by Rift and Sunny Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:False Dragonets Category:HK Characters Category:Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Mentioned Characters